Sticky, sweaty, summer nights
by paranoid woman
Summary: COMPLETE. Summary: Are summer nights so bad if Colby gets THIS? Warning: Slash, Colby/Charlie. This story is not related to my slash universe. ENJOY. FEEDBACK IS LOVE.


**Title:** "Sticky, Sweaty, Summer Nights," 1/1 (stand alone)

**Characters****/pairings:** Colby/Charlie.

**Rating:** **M/MA.**

**Spoilers:** None.

**Warnings:** _**A little piece of smut!**_ (I think) :P

**Summary:** Are summer nights so bad if Colby gets _this_?

**Feedback:** I love it!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you can read or see here.

**A/N:** This story is **not related** to my slash universe.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**Sticky, sweaty, summer nights**_

It was a sticky and sweaty summer night – one of those when it seemed to be impossible to get some sleep. As the soft wind coming from outside brushed Colby's skin, he moved in the bed, not finding the right position to reach the necessary calmness that usually brought darkness around.

He needed something to hold on to, something like fresh skin and the scent of chalk, so he lazily moved his hand, looking for his lover's figure.

It wasn't there.

Colby opened his eyes with discomfort, since in those horrible nights, the magical remedy used to be Charlie's hands on his body. It was a wicked remedy since it always led to other… _activities_ before sleep, and even if Colby would never complain, he still hated summer nights.

"Charlie?" he called, already out of bed and walking around the apartment. It wasn't that big; his lover had to be somewhere…

Finally, he recognized the mass of curls and the intense, hard work that made Charlie who he was. He was in the room Colby had arranged for him to use when he spent many days at the apartment. It had everything he needed; a big blackboard, lots of boxes containing chalks of different colors, a comfortable chair for him to sit on and think as much as he wanted, a little abacus for him to play and concentrate.

Of course, Charlie was working on his numbers, his hands fervently moving – one hardly holding the chalk, the other pressing itself on the blackboard, leaving darker fingerprints on the material…

Colby hated to interrupt him when he seemed to be about to come to some kind of new world revelation he couldn't understand, but there was a question he needed to ask.

"Charlie?" he muttered, and his lover turned around to face him.

"Colby! You… you're naked."

That wasn't the point, really. "Yeah, and you're…"

"Doing some math…"

"… while wearing my boxers."

A satisfied smile spread across Charlie's lips. "And nothing else."

"Exactly," Colby said in astonishment, and he frowned in confusion. "Why's that?"

"I don't know…" Slowly, Charlie walked towards him, and stood right in front of him with that huge smile on his face. "Maybe that helps me think," he stated. "Well, not exactly." His hands landed on the other man's shoulder, and his mouth whispered into Colby's ear, "Wearing your boxers makes me imagine how amazing you look in them… that leads to you and I before we go to sleep last night… and then numbers make sense."

Colby took a deep breath, knowing that while Charlie ran his hands over his body, he left the marks of chalk on him… his mark… just like when they were together and he…

"Are you OK, Colby?" Charlie whispered.

"Huh? Um…" Colby hadn't realized that he had closed his eyes; now he opened them, finding Charlie's face so close to his, and he wanted those lips to kiss him, he wanted that body to make him his.

But instead of doing that, Charlie let him go and started drawing patterns in Colby's face and neck with the thick chalk. It was weird but unexpectedly sexy, and the green-eyed man didn't protest – he just stood there, watching his lover, without saying a word.

He decided to enjoy the feeling, the sweet pressure applied to the chalk and he wondered which patters Charlie had chosen. He was about to finally open his mouth and ask when the chalk on his face was gone and two hands had replaced it – two hands sliding over his torso, upwards, brushing his nipples, leaving a trail of chalk on his muscled chest.

Those hands travelled further until they reached Colby's hair and started massaging it, driving him crazy. But when Charlie pressed his entire body against the other man's -their groins meeting- and captured Colby's lips, Colby lost all control over himself.

He took possession of Charlie's body, caressing it firmly and letting his hands cup the mathematician's ass, encouraging him to thrust harder and faster, to tease him until he finished all over his own boxers.

But that wouldn't be the way to come – Charlie's plans were always evil when it came to sex, and this was no exception. He reached around Colby's body and ran the piece of chalk over the line where his ass cheeks met…

The chalk fell to the floor.

The finger slipped inside, a little roughly because of the lack of proper lubrication.

Colby deeply moaned and broke Charlie's kisses to whisper, "My boxers… they help you think, huh?" against his lips.

Charlie simply nodded, staring at Colby's mouth.

"You can wear them anytime."

Charlie's kisses suddenly became more intense, impossibly wet and warm, as Colby hungrily kissed back; and a few minutes later, after he got Charlie fucking him against the blackboard, Colby decided that maybe sweaty, sticky summer nights weren't that bad after all.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**A/N: FEEDBACK IS LOVE.**_


End file.
